Luciela x Rafaela
Etymology Unnamed by characters. "Luciela x Rafaela" appears on world map of Claymore advertisement, July 2009 Jump Square. Appearance Embraced bodies of Luciela and Rafaela melded together. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type and Ability. History 'Luciela' 'Awakening' In flashback, warrior No. 1, Luciela, fully awakens during first Controlled Awakening experiment. Her younger sister, Rafaela, is unable change back Luciela. Luciela wreaks havoc on Organization Headquarters and escapes.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 7–8 As a result, Rafaela is decommissioned as warrior and goes into exile.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 12–13 'Recommissioned' After an indeterminate number of years, Rubel finds Rafaela living in cave. He tells her that the now adult Teresa was lost, along with warriors No. 2 through 5. He offers the position of No. 5 to Rafaela, who accepts in exchange for Luciela's whereabouts.Claymore 12, Scene 064, p. 23 'Death' After Task Force defeat in Pieta, Isley invades Mucha. Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 154 In the ensuing battle, Isley fires his crossbow. Shot with arrows, Luciela resembles Renaissance paintings of St. Sebastian.Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. 179 Eventually, Isley defeats Luciela. Rafaela, who watched the battle, finds a weakened Luciela kneeling in a stream. They embrace, but Rafaela breaks Luciela's back. Rafaela injects Yoki into Luciela and they merge.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 28–37 Later Riful, who arrives too late to help Luciela,Claymore 13, Scene 071, p. 50–51 finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 143 'Lautrec' 'Renée' 'Captive' After 7-year Timeskip, Riful captures Renée near Doga (Scene 081). Renée regains consciousness. She hangs from ceiling of castle cellar. Her arm is missing. Below sits Riful. Renée gazes in horror at the fused-bodies of Luciela x Rafaela. Riful tells Renée of her goal to awaken the entity. Renée sees both legs missing—she screams. Riful offers to let Renée reattach her limbs if she cooperates. Dauf drags in a strange object. He raises it in front of Renée (Scene 082). 'Visitor' After her fight with Dauf, Clare watches him revert to human form as he enters Riful's lair—Witch's Maw II. 'Race against time' In the cellar, Renée tries reattaching her limbs as quickly as possible. She senses Luciela x Rafaela awakening, while Riful is distracted by the commotion upstairs. 'Battle' As Dauf and Clare fight, they destroy the castle interior. Clare escapes through a hole in the wall. Riful grabs Dauf with her tentacles, stopping him from doing more damage. After he explains what happened, Riful searches for Clare. 'Escape' Renée takes a Yoki Suppressant and escapes. Dauf tries to pursue her, but she loses him. 'Clare' 'Dream world' While Riful and Dauf are preoccupied with Renée, Clare reenters castle (Witch's Maw II). She finds the chamber where hangs Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 17, Scene 091, p. 61 'Dream within dream' Clare enters the mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In a dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in a replay from Scene 050.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 65 When Clare reaches out, Jean is gone. Rafaela attacks and kills Clare. Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 67—74 '"Real" dream' Clare awakes in darkness. Fight was only a dream within a dream. Rafaela says Clare entered Rafaela's mind. And everything and one are regenerated from Clare's memories. Rafaela says there is "something" that Clare must know. And adds that Clare is making "a big mistake."Claymore '', Scene , p. But Clare has little time left before Rafaela awakens. Clare must defeat Rafaela—Clare's death here would result in her physical death.''Claymore '', Scene , p. Clare resorts to Quick-sword and kills Rafaela with the right arm of Ilena, who Rafaela executed seven years ago.''Claymore '', Scene , p. 'Awakening' In a Yoki explosion, Rafaela awakens. As Clare is hurled back, all Rafaela's memories and emotions are inscribed in Clare. Among which is "the thing you must know."''Claymore '', Scene , p. Elsewhere, Cynthia senses Rafaela's memories and emotions streaming into Clare (Scene 092).''Claymore '', Scene , p. Clare's naked body emerges from a sea of Yoma tissue. She gazes on sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.''Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 108 Last act of Rafaela is returning Clare's sword and clothes (Scene 093).Claymore '', Scene , p. References Tankōbon ''Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One